(Drabble) Saranghae Hi Ya Ya Ya
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Sequel of Nappeun Joongie. Hanya sebuah drabble tidak berbobot dan drabble repost LOL. Happy YunJae Day :*


**Title: Saranghae Hi Ya Ya Ya  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Cast : All of Member DBSK  
><strong>

**Warning: typo(s), gaje! drabble pendek yang gak jelas dan gak berbobot! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**[Sequel of Nappeun Joongie]**

**.**

**Saranghae Hi Ya Ya Ya**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan ketika sinar matahari memasuki retina matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya. Huh! Ia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menggoda beruang mesum-nya semalam saat makan di warung sederhana bersama para member. Padahal niatnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Yunho, tapi sialnya Yunho terangsang dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya di toilet yang ada disana. Dan ketika mereka sampai di hotel, mereka melakukannya lagi entah berapa kali. Ckck.

"Aw! Aduduuh..." ringis Jaejoong saat ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir merahnya ketika melihat Yunho masih terlelap dan tangan kekar Yunho masih setia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Dasar beruang mesum!" cibirnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Yunho.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Yunho yang lucu saat ia mencubit hidung kekasih tampannya itu. Lalu dengan perlahan laki-laki cantik itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Laki-laki bermata doe itu tertawa pelan melihat kebiasaan unik Yunho; tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Lama ia perhatikan sosok tampan lelaki-nya. Oh betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang hampir sempurna seperti Yunho-nya. Jika saja mereka bisa dengan bebas mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, para fans yang mendukung hubungan mereka pasti akan sangat senang. Sayangnya hal itu (hubungan sesama jenis) masih belum dilegalkan di Korea.

Aasih! Lebih baik jangan bahas itu. Kita tidak mau membuat mood gajah centil kita itu menjadi buruk, kan?  
>Lagi pula ini adalah hari perayaan untuk mereka berdua.<p>

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun, Yunnie-ah." katanya sambil jemari lentiknya mengusap rambut brunette kekasihnya, lalu Jaejoong mengusap pipi gembul Yunho, sesekali mencubit gemas pipi dan hidung Yunnie-nya. Dan terakhir ia memainkan bibir berbentuk hati milik kekasihnya.

"Bibir ini nakal sekali, eoh?" Jaejoong mencubit gemas bibir Yunho, "Tubuhku jadi merah semua." gerutunya.

Ketika Jaejoong baru akan melepas tangannya dari mulut Yunho, tangannya segera ditahan oleh kekasihnya yang sejak tadi pura-pura masih tertidur.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, Boo?" goda Jaejoong dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong memberengut, "Yya! Sejak kapan kau sudah bangun, eoh?"

"Menurutmu?" godanya lagi sambil mengemut jari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan, "Uungh... Nappeun!"

Yunho tertawa lepas ketika Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya, "Ayolah jangan begitu, baby~" bujuk Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang berbalik membelakanginya.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris Yunho.

"Sayangku~" panggil Yunho lalu memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong.

"Baby~"

"Honey~"

"Bunny~"

"Sweety~"

"Baby Boojae jawab aku~!"

Yunho merengut kesal melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Dirinya tahu Jaejoong pasti tengah mengerjainya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu lalu menyeringai. Detik berikutnya ia mencium tengkuk Jaejoong-yang sudah terdapat kissmark darinya. Lalu tangannya yang lain memelintir nipple Jaejoong.

"Aangh Yunnie~" desah Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Lidahnya menjilati tengkuk Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai meraba paha dan turun ke bawah memainkan junior Jaejoong.

"Uungh Yunnie stop!"

Yunho tidak menggubris perintah Jaejoong, malah dirinya dengan perlahan mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi berhadapan lagi dengannya.

"Ummmph... Unmhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat bibir mereka berdua sudah beradu liar. Lidah mereka sudah berperang saling membelit. Saliva mereka sudah menyampur menjadi satu. Tangan Jaejoong kini sudah meremas surai Yunho.

"Ngaah!" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya saat ciuman panas mereka terlepas. Sedangkan Yunho terkikik pelan melihat Boojae-nya.

"Happy 6th Anniversary, Baby Boo~" ucap Yunho seraya mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum girang, lalu laki-laki cantik itu menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho, "Ne, Bear. Saranghae."

"Nado, baby." balas Yunho, "Kau mau hadiah apa, Boo?"

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho erat, "Mobil baru, ne?" jeda sebentar sebelum Jaejoong menjawab lagi, "Dan cartier, otte?"

Yunho menyesap sekilas bibir plum Jaejoong, "Apapun untukmu, Boo."

Jaejoong berseumringah ria. Aah ia semakin bertambah cinta dengan Yunnie-nya. Dirinya semakin tidak sabar untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Nyonya Jung nantinya.

"Yunnie..."

"Hum?"

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini terus?"

Yunho menghentikan usapannya di punggung Jaejoong, "Entahlah, Boo." jawabnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa sebaiknya kita mempublikasikan hubungan kita secepatnya, Yun?"

"Aniyo, Boo. Kita masih harus merahasiakan hubungan kita."

"Tapi sampai kapan kita harus merahasiakannya, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak seperti ingin menangis. Rasanya sesak sekali jika dirinya ingat mereka menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dirinya ingin orang-orang menganggap mereka bukan hanya sekedar fanservice, tapi sebagai pasangan yang real. Agar semua wanita genit yang mendekati Yunho tahu, bahwa Jung Yunho itu miliknya. Jaejoong tidak suka berbagi!

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang sudah mengalir di pipinya, "Ssst... Uljima, Boo. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan? Kau sangat tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Percayalah kita akan terus bersama." Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong, "Buatku ini saja sudah cukup. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Simple kan, sayang?"

Jaejoong semakin sesenggukan mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Aigoo Boo. Berhenti menangis, baby. Aku tidak mau melihat air matamu di hari yang membahagiakan ini." kata Yunho sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi chubby Jaejoong. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong, "Mata cantik ini tidak boleh menangis lagi, arrachi?"

Jaejoong mendengus lalu memukul dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh. Sedetik kemudian ia mencium bibir pinkish Jaejoong. Menyesapnya pelan, sesekali menggigitnya karena gemas.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu lalu menindih Jaejoong. Ciumannya beralih ke leher jenjang Jaejoong dan meninggalkan beberapa hickey disana.

"Aaaahh Yunnie~" desah Jaejoong kenikmatan.

Yunho kemudian memperluas daerah jajahan-nya ke nipple dan perut Jaejoong. Kini lidahnya bermain di pusar Jaejoong.

"Unnghiihii geli Yunnie aah..." Jaejoong mendesah kala lidah terampil Yunho menjilat pusarnya, sedangkan tangan Yunho memilin nipple Jaejoong.

Baru saja Yunho ingin bermain dengan little Joongie, tetapi sebuah suara tenor yang mengganggu mereka membuatnya tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Umma! Appa! Kalian sudah bangun, kan?"

Yunho berdecak sebal mendengar teriakan Changmin dari luar kamar mereka.

"Manajer hyuung memanggil kalian!"

Yunho hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Haah, sepertinya ritual sakral mereka harus ditunda dulu.

.

.

-END dengan indahnya :D-

Hahahaha ini repost setaun yang lalu waktu Anniv Yunjae yang ke-6 LOL

berhubung hari ini juga YunJae Day jadinya sekalian aja bebeb publish disini wekekek XD

Karena besok adalah ulang taun babeh, My Perfect fiance update besok! Sekarang masih dalam proses perampugan hehe

Semoga tidak mengecewakan nantinya XD

Terima kasih atas review, fav, foll kalian :*

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
